Lemsip
Lemsip is a water-soluble cold and flu remedy sold in the UK by Reckitt BencKiser. It contains paracetamol and decongestants, and PM Wheatley seems to believe it has semi-magical properties. The Prime Minister once attempted to create his own Lemsip, an experiment that did not go well. His own version contained the following ingredients: *One whole unpeeled lemon (blended) *1 pack honey-flavoured cough pastilles (containing aspirin) *1 bottle cough mixture *1 box Benylin cold & flu capsules *1 box aspirin *Unknown quantity of cough syrup to taste The resulting product caused the PM to exhibit confusion, loss of muscle control, and severe nausea, eventually falling into a coma-like state which lasted several hours. Severe medical consequences were averted by the timely intervention of the mysterious Lemsip Fairy. Twitter Mentions *What I REALLY need is a Lemsip but no.10 first-aid kit sadly lacking in anything lemony or sippy. It’s all epi-pens and family-sized Valium. (7/1/12) *Lemsip probably wouldn't cut it by now, anyway. Got one foot in the bloody grave here- clearly need something a bit more drastic than that. (7/1/12) *Back from raid on kitchens, medicine cabinets, & everyone's offices. Leader of Opposition's a right hypochondriac- his desk was a goldmine! Here's the plan- Lemsip's only lemon+honey+aspirin, right? It's hardly rocket science! Ergo, making my own should be a piece of cake. (7/1/12) *I know! Absolute genius! Doing it now. Found a lemon, no problem there, just giving it a whizz in the mixer to kick things off. I saw Delia Smith doing something like this once. (7/1/12) *Right. Honey... do not have any honey. But! DO have, honey-flavour pastilles w/liquid centres! Popping them in the microwave as we speak. *Time for the big guns. Torn between adding cough mixture, contents of Benylin cold&flu capsules, or sticking to good old-fashioned aspirin. Then again this is clearly THE worst cold ever suffered by mankind, so I think we're well past the point of tasteful restraint. In they go. Admittedly, head hurts too much to start faffing about reading tiny print on boxes or bottles, but I'm sure it'll all do me good. This cold is going DOWN. (7/1/12) *Whoops, started foaming. Not sure that's right, but not to worry! Adding more cough syrup to sort of 'soothe' mixture a bit. Technical term. (7/1/12) *Huh. According to wrapper, cough sweets also had aspirin in. Plus might not have rendered them down enough- slight lump issue emerging. Progress report- v. weird smell & vapour forming. Alarming, to say the least- hang on, putting down phone for a minute to sort this out. (7/1/12) *So basically, I seem to have accidentally invented a revolutionary new kind of Lemsip that you can eat with a fork! [https://twitter.com/#%21/search/%23serendipity #'serendipity'] (7/1/12) *Well, here we go, down the hatch! (7/1/12) *Alright, so that was... disappointing. Throat slightly better, but on the whole, not exactly any great show-stopping improvement to report. Waste of time! I have no idea how I'm going to clean this pan, probably a write-off. Don't think I've got an expense acount for kitchenware. (7/1/12) *Whoops, I meant to say, I don't think I've got an expence account for kitchenware. (7/1/12) *An expence acout for keithcenw (7/1/12) *forkitcchen (7/1/12) *hep (7/1/12) *Hm. Beginning to suspect that someone else might possibly have been involved. Evidence: massive glass of water sat helpfully by bed, and LEMSIP! ACTUAL, GENUINE LEMSIP! A WHOLE BOX!!! (8/1/12) *Just goes to show; beneath the terrifying exterior, there’s a- slightly less terrifying interior! Who knew? Her Nibs, AKA, the Lemsip Fairy! (8/1/12) *10.37 Chancellor of Exchequer's back! Hurray! Looks peaky- might have what I had. Offered commiserations & Lemsip, brought meeting to order. (14/1/12) Category:Things